My previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,344 teaches the desirability of permanently completing a well in such a manner that the well can be open flowed the instant the production zone is perforated.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,013 and 3,990,507 teach a method by which a high temperature hydrocarbon producing zone can be perforated while utilizing the tubing conveyed, permanent completion apparatus of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,344.
My above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,013 also teaches a jet perforating gun which is detonated upon impact with an abutment means. My U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,236 and patent application Ser. No. 691,384, filed June 1, 1976, teach a wireline actuated, releasable coupling means which can be used to advantage in carrying out the present completion techniques.
Some high temperature, hydrocarbon producing formations exhibit a tremendous flow of high pressure gases; and accordingly, as soon as the hydrocarbon bearing zone is perforated, there is sufficient upthrust to carry the perforating gun back uphole, thereby causing considerable damage. This is especially so when the well is completed utilizing the techniques set forth in my Pat. No. 3,912,013. Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to complete a high temperature zone of a well in the above described manner and at the same time, prevent upthrust of the perforating gun when the gun is initially detonated. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to subsequently reposition the gun at a lower elevation in the borehole to thereby gain access to the production zone, as well as to other lower producing formations, at some subsequent time.